


Oct 2: Ouija

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Demons, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Gen, Horror, M/M, Ouija Board, Possession, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: When Ryan brings a Ouija Board to the penthouse, Jeremy wants nothing to do with it, even though the others tease him about being scared. How could any of them expect what was to happen to them?





	Oct 2: Ouija

"I don't know about this Ryan," Jeremy said as he perched uncomfortably on the couch, staring at what Ryan had placed on the coffee table. The Ouija board was all set up and ready to go, and the others were waiting on Jeremy.

"C'mon Lil J don't be a pussy!" Michael said, exasperated that this was taking so long. Gavin chuckled beside him and agreed. Jeremy frowned and looked up at Ryan, silently begging him not to make him do this.

"If Jeremy doesn't want to play he doesn't fucking have to. I'm not," Jack said as he walked to the kitchen and retrieved his glass of water.

"What?! Jack you've gotta play! Come on!" Geoff exclaimed. Jack just shook his head and stood behind Jeremy giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The lad looked up at the bearded gent with a look that conveyed his thanks then looked back at Ryan.

"I just don't feel comfortable doing it," he said. Ryan watched him for a moment before softening and leaned down and gave Jeremy's cheek a kiss.

"I won't ever force you to do anything you don't want Jer Bear," he said with a smile. Jeremy could've almost cried with relief, how'd he land such a perfect guy like Ryan.

"Thanks babe!" he breathed his sigh of relief while the others groaned.

"Fine let's just fucking start this shit okay?" Michael said throwing his arms into the air. Jeremy smiled again at Ryan before standing and walking down the hall of the penthouse they all shared to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands, trying to calm his racing nerves. After a moment he heard a knock at his door.

"Jeremy? You okay buddy?"

Jeremy looked up to see Jack standing there in the doorway, a look of concern on his face. The lad nodded and heaved a breath before standing.

"I'm just on edge is all," he said. Jack asked if he could come in and Jeremy nodded. The gent sat on the edge of the bed with Jeremy, their combined weight making the bed protest causing both to chuckle.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jack asked gently. Jeremy thought for a moment before nodding.

"I don't feel comfortable playing around with stuff like that, it's too weird and I've heard way too many stories from friends and family who've used the board before," he started. Jack listened and nodded.

"I get that. Playing with a Ouija board isn't for everyone, and horror movies really seem to put a dark twist on it," he said. Jeremy groaned and placed his head in his hands again.

"Jeremy what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"You think it's dumb. That I'm afraid for nothing," Jeremy said. "Don't try to lie to me I can hear it in your voice."

Jack bit his lip and thought long and hard about what he would say next. He gently started rubbing soothing circles on Jeremy's back.

"I think I just don't understand your point of view because we don't have similar views, buts that's okay because you're my friend and I'm going to try to see this through your eyes," he said finally. Jeremy looked up at Jack and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course! What're friends for? I mean I have my own reasons for not wanting to play," he said, Jeremy catching a strange look in the man's eyes.

"Yeah, why didn't you want to play?" Jeremy asked. Just then the lights began to flicker and they heard a commotion from the living room. Jeremy went pale and dashed from his room, hoping nothing had happened to Ryan and his friends. When he got to the living room he was shocked to see Gavin clinging to Geoff who was standing in front of him in the corner of the room protectively, Michael looking around with a terrified expression on his face, and Ryan diving over the couch away from the table.

"Ryan!" Jeremy yelled and started to rush towards his boyfriend when Gavin screamed.

"Jeremy don't!" Jeremy froze again when he saw the look of warning and fear on Michael's face.

"What the fuck happened? Are you okay Ry?" he asked. Ryan's face was ghostly white and he was having trouble forming words.

"We were playing the game, and Ryan asked the board if there were any spirits in the room, and the damn thing said yes," Geoff began as his eyes darted back and forth. Jeremy felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ryan gave us all his creepy face and asked the board then what the spirit's name was," Geoff continued. "Then..then..it replied and then we all thought it was a joke and then Ryan started shaking so we laughed and told him to knock it off but then he stopped and his eyes flicked and he looked at me! His eyes were black Jeremy! And then he said something in a weird language and then he was back to normal!"

Jeremy felt sweat beading on his forehead and the sick feeling grew. He glanced at Ryan who was trembling and was trying to avoid eye contact.

"We don't know if it's still in the room!" Gavin sobbed. Jeremy froze at that and looked at Geoff.

"Geoff, what did the board say? What did Ryan say?" he asked. Geoff sputtered and stumbled over his words but wasn't coherent. That's when something caught Jeremy's eye. On the coffee table lay the Ouija board and to his horror, the triangle piece was standing straight up and rotating in a slow circle.

"What the fuck did it say?!" Jeremy screamed as he took a step back, seeing Michael begin backing away from the board too.

"It said Jack Pattillo."

Jeremy glanced behind him at the voice and saw Jack standing behind him, a sad and bored face looking back at him. Before he could move Jack reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, throwing him across the room. The small man flew through the air and crashed hard against the wall near the door, wincing at the sound his head made when it hit the concrete wall.

"Jeremy!" Ryan screamed as he rushed to him. Jeremy was fighting off unconsciousness and tried to focus on what was happening in the room.

"It said my name!" Jack kept yelling over and over again, his voice suddenly becoming hollow and dripping with evil.

"Leave him alone Jack!" Geoff shouted from his corner. Jack snapped his head that way, his glare making Geoff whimper in fear.

"I just want you to know, what's about to happen is your fault for dabbling in business that isn't yours!" he snarled and suddenly he moved, quicker than any of them had ever seen Jack move before. He leapt over the couch and stabbed his fingers through Michael's throat, the lad gurgling as his eyes widened and he collapsed to the floor in a pool of his blood. Gavin and Geoff screamed, Ryan was shouting for Jeremy to stand up and run, all the while Jeremy tried not to listen to the death around him.

"Let's see who's next?" he heard Jack's voice echo slightly as if multiple people were talking through him.

"Run!" Ryan screamed as he pulled Jeremy to his feet and dragged him out the front door. Geoff pushed Gavin towards the door right behind the Battle Buddies, Gavin sobbing for Michael, Jack looking after them and then roaring a demonic roar before darting after the group.

Jeremy was finding it difficult to run with Ryan but the gent refused to let him fall behind as they dashed for the elevator. He couldn't leave him!

"Damn it Jeremy remind me to make you stop eating all those fucking cookies!" he grunted. Jeremy grunted a halfhearted laugh. After tonight he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to hold down food again. Gavin and Geoff rushed past them and Ryan darted into a hall closet, just in the nick of time before Jack rushed past after the others. Jeremy's head was throbbing and he groaned quietly.He looked up and caught a glimpse of Gavin and Geoff darting into the elevator through a crack in the door, Jack hot on their heels. He looked at Ryan and feeling tears fill his eyes.

"Ryan, promise me you won't die!" he cried as he buried his face in the gent's chest, Ryan rocking him slowly as he kept a look out, quietly comforting Jeremy.

"I promise Jer Bear! I'm going to go get help. You'll be safe here, I'll come back for you, I promise. I love you," he said and kissed Jeremy's forehead before dashing out into the hallway and then down the stairs a door down. Jeremy whimpered as he peeped through the crack in the door. He watched as Jack pried open the elevator doors and then looked down at the retreating lift, leaping out into the open air and sticking to the opposite wall. The man rotated his body so he was facing downwards before crawling quickly after the two men in the elevator, Jeremy growing sick at the sight.

"Shit!" he said and struggled to his feet. If he knew Geoff the two would be heading for the garage hoping to grab a vehicle and get the fuck out, so that's where Jeremy headed. Ryan would be there too! He stumbled down the stairs hoping he'd be able to reach them, but also wracking his brain for a way to stop Jack.

As he approached the door to the garage he noticed a horrible smell and his heart dropped. He slowly pushed open the door and nearly threw up at the sight. Geoff was in literal pieces thrown about the room, his blood soaking the floor, one wall, and several of the cars. Gavin lay not too far away, his heart ripped out of his chest, a contorted look of fear, pain, and horror on his face. Jeremy sobbed and stumbled out the open garage door, hoping Ryan had gotten out, had gone for help. He walked only a few paces when he saw it.

Ryan lying on the ground.

Jeremy let out a strangled sob as he stumbled over to his boyfriend, collapsing beside him and cradling his head in his lap. Ryan looked peaceful, strange compared to the others. Jeremy cried as he rocked Ryan back and forth, wishing he'd stopped him from ever playing with that ducking Ouija board, stopped him from leaving him alone in the hall closet, stopped him from dying.

"I'm sorry Ry! I'm so fucking sorry! I love you, more than life itself. I want you back babe!" Jeremy cried holding Ryan's head gently to his chest and cheek, gently stroking the soft dirty blonde hair.

After a moment Jeremy noticed a weird dripping sound coming from nearby. He opened his eyes and looked around confused and frightened. There it was again! Jeremy froze when he saw the small puddle of blood only a foot away from him, and that's when he heard the other sound.

Chewing.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment, then looked down at Ryan's sweet face, smiling.

"I'll be seeing you soon love," he said before taking a breath and looking up. There hanging upside down from the street light, was Jack. He looked different Jeremy noted, his skin was dark red and he had black eyes and pointed fangs, his fingers replaced with talons and his short brown hair now longer and black, two ratty bat like wings were held close to his back.

The last thing Jeremy heard before Jack pounced on him and snapped his neck was the demonic screech he let out, followed by a single phrase.

"Don't mess around with the spirit world!"


End file.
